


4 Times Guillermo Lesaro Said "May I" and 1 Time He Did Not Have To

by ElizabethPacifica



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Just for me, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, What Have I Done, go ahead and expand on it if you want, this is what happens when I write and drink Amaretto, writing when intoxicated leaves many errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethPacifica/pseuds/ElizabethPacifica
Summary: Alternate full title: 4 Times Guillermo Lesaro Said "May I" and 1 Time He Did Not Have To OR Someday Guillermo Lesaro is Going to Punch Armando Salazar Right Squarely in the Face and Not Regret it.





	4 Times Guillermo Lesaro Said "May I" and 1 Time He Did Not Have To

They were returning from an afternoon at the Naval Academy. Guillermo Lesaro rode his white horse on the cobblestone street just as he had every day this week. Today, however, was going to put him on the road with Fate. Not that this was her name, but Fate we will call her. She walked down the same street in the opposite direction, her 2 fellow ladies in waiting giggling as his white horse pranced ever closer. He was clearly showing off his horsemanship. When they met, he dismounted properly, swiftly taking a place by her side. She dared not speak and he was overwhelmed by her beauty so he said the only thing that came to mind. “May I?” He took her hand and raised it, ever gently, kissed it and… another rider came beside him, a less experienced rider but one that was determined to at least give a sense that he was in command of his horse. The horse had other ideas. The ladies should not be seen with one, let alone two men without a chaperone. Gui turned and was forced to ride away. Armando Salazar had interrupted. 

The second time he met her, it was a rainy morning and she had been sent to the square to collect something for the princess. There he stood, rain dripping from the brim of his hat, rolling down his cheek and pooling gently on the outer corner of his upturned lips. He was asking if she could join him later in the day for a walk, provided the rain stopped. She was forced to decline however, duty prevented her from social calls, especially with Naval Students. He took her hand and again asked - “May I?”. She expected to receive the same gift he had given her the first time, a simple modest kiss but as he took her hand, he turned it upward and lay a kiss on the inside of her wrist, sending all manor of electricity through those veins to her core. He wanted to continue, to place her arm in his and escort her back to the palace however, a familiar voice made its presence known. “What are you doing to that senorita? Each time I see her she grows more and more pale!” Armando Salazar had interrupted.

The third time he saw her, Fate appeared in the church courtyard just after Mass, standing silently next to her brother and looking quite bored. Until… the young Guillermo appeared next to her. Able this time to escape into a silent and empty alley, Lesaro could not help himself. “May I?”. She wondered what surprise he had in store for her. She placed her hand out for him to raise. Not this time. In that corridor between homes where each window was lined with fragrant flowers, instead of kissing her hand, he wrapped his left hand around her waist and placed his right hand on her upper arm. Grazing her shoulder with his fingers, he gently pulled back the fabric that was covering that delicate place with his thumb, revealing her skin to the air. And there, he placed his wet lips in a slow kiss and when he was done, used his thumb to return the fabric to its more respectable state. “There you are Gui! We have a demonstration to attend, now!” Armando Salazar had interrupted.

The fourth time they met, it was a formal affair. Lesaro’s younger half-brother had hosted a ball and with every noble lord and lady in attendance, it meant his beloved Fate would be there. Guillermo found himself surrounded by his classmates in the Main Hall. Magda came out from a side room to try and convince Guillermo to join him and learn the new card game Armando was teaching everyone. No, not this time Magda. Armando can survive without me. He needed to find his Fate. He yearned to be with her, to find her scent on him again. There she was, walking out to the gardens. He walked beside her, making a joke. Her laugh was as melodic as he had imagined. They continued down away from the house until they reached a tall wooden gate. He just happened to have the keys. Then he said it. “May I?” She only nodded, hoping that this time he would fulfill her wish and properly kiss her. He did. And in the middle of this longing and passionate kiss, she stopped, froze, and looked wide eyed over her shoulder. She was petrified. Guillermo swiftly turned, unsheathed his sword prepared to cut down what ever foe had dared show himself. Only he found it was Armando Salazar at the end of his sword. “Gui!” Lesaro pointed his sword down to the ground and leaned all his weight on it. Armando Salazar had interrupted.

She pondered returning back to the hacienda, it was dangerous having been caught alone out here with Guillermo. He had another surprise waiting for her though and she found she could not at this point say no to anything he requested. They walked through the gate and down a narrow tree lined path until they came on a clearing with an octagonal building surrounded by Doric columns. He had the key. For the first time, it was a proper conversation. “What is this place?” she asked. “I was an emotional child, prone to fits of outbursts as I couldn’t understand why the illness my father had could not be cured by God. So shortly after he died, my mother had this built for me, a place all my own, to escape. I have not brought any one here and only a few even know of its existence.” He found the key, unlocked the door, swept her up into his arms and as he carried her across the threshold Fate asked, “May I?”.


End file.
